Tears of an Angel
by raven612
Summary: REVISED! Chek out this newer and better version!This is a sad one shot fic with Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi is seriously hurt after a car accident. I don’t own any of the characters.


Tears of an Angle  
Chapter 1: Starry eyes  
By: Raven612  
  
Summary: This is a sad one shot fic with Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi is seriously hurt after a car accident. I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Yumi and her parents were on their way home after a tiresome visit with her grandparents. Yumi lay stretched out across the backseat sleeping soundly. She removed her seat belt so she could comfortably sleep. Her mother and father sat up front listening to some music and humming along softly. They didn't notice the car that sped out in front of them until they had hit it. Yumi flew forward banging her head against the back of her mother's seat. She wasn't even awake when she fell into unconscious.  
  
"Someone call the paramedics!" Yumi's father screamed ass he cradled her in his arms. Yumi's mother and father were unharmed because they had their seatbelts on.  
  
"Their on their way," Yumi's mother reported hanging up her cell and rushed to her husbands side. "I hope she'll be okay." She cried tears falling onto the soft dirt of the road. The car that had hit them sped away before the police could arrive.  
  
"Did you get the licenses plate numbers?" One officer asked Yumi's parents.  
  
"No, no it happened to fast." Yumi's mother sobbed on her husbands shoulder as they loaded Yumi on a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance.  
  
"We're bringing her to St. John's; it's the closest to the accident." The medics told her parents and let them both ride along. Yumi's mother held her daughters hand and stroked her forehead. They arrived at the hospital and Yumi was rushed to the E.R.  
  
Yumi's father knew what he had to do. He dialed Ulrich's cell number.  
  
Ulrich awoke that night to the sound of his ringing cell phone.  
"Who would call at this time of night?" he grumbled as he groped for the light switch. He found it and reached for his cell phone.  
  
"Hello." He answered groggily.  
  
"Ulrich, this is Yumi's father," he heard, "we need you to come to the hospital quick Yumi's hurt bad and we're not sure how long she can hold on." He heard a distant voice say.  
  
"I'm coming," He heard himself say from far away.  
  
Ulrich didn't bother to be stealthy or wake Odd and Jeremy. Ulrich ran all the way to the hospital and arrived out of breath and found Yumi's parents in the hall holding each other crying.  
  
"Oh Ulrich," Her mother gasped going into another fit of tears.  
  
"Just through there." Yumi's father pointed to a door.  
  
"Thanks." He managed to mutter as he pushed open the door. There lie Yumi; she looked like an angle to Ulrich. He walked over to her slowly.  
  
"Hey," He muttered over the lump in his throat. She didn't move.  
  
"Yumi I know that you won't be here for very long," Ulrich whispered a tear sliding down his cheek to her cheek, "but I need to tell you this." He said as more tears fell.  
  
"I love you so much Yumi." He said as a sob racked his whole body.  
  
Ulrich was answered with a shrill beeping noise from her heart monitor.  
  
"Good bye Yumi." He whispered kissing her and a tear slid onto her cheek. He walked out as the doctors rushed in. After a half hour one of the nurses brought Yumi's parents the news. She was dead. Yumi's father took Ulrich aside and talked to him.  
  
"She waited for you Ulrich," Her father sobbed tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"I know." Ulrich managed through his tears.  
  
"She held on for you and only you." He muttered rising to comfort his wife.  
  
"I know," Ulrich sobbed as he joined Yumi's parents in their cars and he left with them.  
  
The next day passed in a blur, everyone was telling Ulrich how sorry they were for him. They shared with him memories and it made him feel like she was still alive and laughing by his side. She wasn't, she was gone and she would never come back. Ulrich and everyone from the school attended Yumi's funeral. Jeremy read a poem that a teacher had selected for him.  
The funeral ended and they all walked to their cars and left. Jeremy and Odd stayed behind with Ulrich as he walked up to her tomb stone.  
  
"Hey Yumi," He said a tear sliding down his cheek, "I just want to tell you that I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes." He sobbed sinking to the ground sobbing aloud and allowed Jeremy and Odd comfort him.  
  
"Let's go," Jeremy whispered softly as he and Odd lifted Ulrich to his feet and led him to the last car.  
  
A ray of light shone brightly for a few minutes and Ulrich looked up at it.  
  
"I'll be waiting." He whispered as he shut the car door and rode in silence back to the school.  
  
A/N: OMG I didn't know I could write something so sad I can barely see through my own tears. Well I hope you all liked it. R&R!! 


End file.
